Первые альбомы "Битлз" (часть 2)
WITH THE BEATLES Дата релиза – 12 ноября 1963 года (ФРГ), 22 ноября 1963 года (Англия). (В США эти песни вошли наряду с песнями, взятыми с синглов, в две сборных пластинки первой половины 1964 года). Продюсер – Джордж Мартин. Звукорежиссер – Норман Смит. Сторона А. 1. It Won’t Be Long. thumb|left|335 px Песня Джона Леннона. Согласно его воспоминаниям, он писал ее для выхода на сингле, но в итоге она стала песней, открывающей второй альбом. Поздние заявления Маккартни о его участии в написании стихов не выглядят убедительными. По утверждениям «человека, называющего себя Полом Маккартни» он предложил игру слов be long – belong, хотя игрой слов увлекался Леннон, что проявилось в названии группы, в песне Please Please Me и во многих других последующих песнях. Заявление же о том, что «я занимался литературой в школе», а «Джон не занимался литературой, но был очень хорошо начитан» вообще не хочется комментировать. Песня была записана 30 июля вместе с пятью другими песнями альбома. Утром было сделано десять дублей, около полудня – еще семь. Затем Норман Смит сделал пять миксов. Из последнего дубля и четвертого микса Смит 21августа подготовил окончательный вариант (с двойным наложением вокала у Леннона). Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, гармонический вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, гармонический вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. 2. All I’ve Got to Do. thumb|left|335 px Леннон признался, что при сочинении этой песни «пытался снова (то есть, как и в Ask Me Why – А. В.) сделать Смоки Робинсона». Песню You Can Depend on Me Смоки Робинсона и The Miracles напоминают вступительный аккорд и тема стихов. Ричи Антербергер отметил также влияние Артура Александера. Песня была записана 11 сентября. Музыканты сделали четырнадцать дублей, восемь из которых оборвались довольно быстро из-за ошибок. Затем Норман Смит сделал наложение, которое и вошло в альбом. All I’ve Got to Do никогда не исполнялась группой на концертах. Одной из возможных причин называли то, что ритмы куплетов могли показаться битломанам чересчур утонченными. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, бэк-вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. 3. All My Loving. thumb|left|335 px Песня была написана Полом Маккартни во время совместных гастролей с Роем Орбисоном, которые начались 18 мая 1963 года (это отразилось в содержании). Мелодически Маккартни обратился к стилю кантри-энд-вестерн, и Харрисон поддержал его, сыграв «нэшвиллское» гитарное соло. Игра Леннона на ритм-гитаре похожа на популярную тогда песню Da Doo Ron Ron группы The Crystals. Леннон похвалил All My Loving, давая интервью журналу Playboy в 1980 году. Высказывалось предположение о влиянии песни Kathy’s Waltz, выпущенной джазовым квартетом Дэйва Брубека в 1959 году. All My Loving была записана 30 июля (последняя из шести песен, записанных в этот день). Музыканты сделали одиннадцать дублей, сбившись пять раз. Лучшим был признан последний дубль, на основе которого Норман Смит сделал три микса. Из третьего им были подготовлены окончательные варианты (включая двойное наложение вокала Маккартни в последнем куплете) – 21 августа (моно) и 29 октября (стерео). Именно с All My Loving началось знаменитое выступление «Битлз» в американском телешоу Эда Салливэна 9 февраля 1964 года. Мелодия песни постоянно звучала в популярной советской юмористической передаче «Вокруг смеха», которая начала выходить в 1978 году. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джон Леннон, ритм-гитара, бэк-вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. 4. Don’t Bother Me. thumb|left|335 px Первая песня Джорджа Харрисона была написана во время августовских гастролей 1963 года, в отеле города Борнмута. Харрисон лежал больной в постели. Впоследствии он вспоминал: «Я не думаю, что это очень хорошая песня… Но во всяком случае она показала: все, что мне нужно, - это продолжать сочинительство, и, может быть, со временем я напишу что-то хорошее». Я считаю, что Харрисон недооценивал свой первый опыт. Джон Робинсон писал, что Don’t Bother Me копировала стиль Леннона и Маккартни, но песня оказалась совершенно необычной для «Битлз» общим мрачным настроением и ключевой строкой (So go away, leave me alone, don’t bother me – «Итак, уходите, оставьте меня в покое, не тревожьте меня»; этот поэтический лейтмотив повторяется еще четырежды в разных вариантах, не меняя смысла). Don’t Bother Me была записана 11 сентября. Музыканты остались недовольны этим вариантом; на следующий день Ринго Старр, Леннон и Маккартни добавили малые ударные (Ринго Старр сыграл на арабском бонго). Норман Смит сделал в припевах двойное наложение вокала у Харрисона. Джордж Харрисон, вокал, лидер-гитара. Джон Леннон, ритм-гитара, тамбурин. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, вудблок. Ринго Старр, ударные, бонго. 5. Little Child. thumb|left|335 px Совместная песня Леннона и Маккартни, написанная для Ринго Старра, который в итоге спел на альбоме другую вещь. Little Child была записана 11 сентября. Музыканты сделали шестнадцать дублей (включая записи для последующего наложения партий губной гармоники и фортепиано). 3 октября было сделано еще три дубля. Как вспоминал Харрисон, «второй альбом был немного лучше первого, поскольку мы имели больше времени и в него вошло больше оригинальных песен». В песне в основном солирует Леннон, но поет также и Маккартни. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара, губная гармоника. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара, фортепиано. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара. Ринго Старр, ударные. 6. Till There Was You. thumb|left|335 px Кавер-версия песни Мередита Уиллсона, написанной в 1957 году для мюзикла The Musical Man. В бродвейском спектакле песню исполняла Барбара Кук. В 1962 году мюзикл был экранизирован, роль героини играла Ширли Джонс и, соответственно, Till There Was You спела она. Первая запись песни была сделана для сингла семнадцатилетней Сью Рэни незадолго до премьеры мюзикла на Бродвее. В 1958 году джазовый саксофонист Сонни Роллинс записал инструментальную версию песни для своего альбома. Через год Till There Was You выпустила на сингле Анита Брайант, и песня заняла 30 место в чартах журнала Billboard. Существовали и другие кавер-версии. В репертуар «Битлз» Till There Was You вошла в 1962 году. Пола Маккартни явно привлекали подобные медленные лирические песни (другой пример – A Taste of Honey). Позднему заявлению о том, что Маккартни, услышав Till There Was You в исполнении Пегги Ли, много лет якобы не знал о принадлежности песни к мюзиклу The Musical Man, полностью противоречат его слова во время Королевского концерта 4 ноября 1963 года: «Она (следующая песня – А. В.) из шоу The Musical Man…». Интересно, что первое мужское исполнение этой песни было выпущено в том же году Сергио Франчи. 18 июля музыканты сделали три дубля Till There Was You, два из которых были доиграны до конца. 30 июля было записано еще пять дублей, последний из которых оказался признан лучшим. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джон Леннон, акустическая ритм-гитара. Джордж Харрисон, акустическая лидер-гитара. Ринго Старр, бонго. 7. Please Mister Postman. thumb|left|335 px Кавер-версия песни американской женской группы The Marvelettes (известной также как The Marvels) с их дебютного сингла 1961 года. Песня заняла первое место в чартах журнала Billboard. Участница группы Джорджия Доббинс получила блюзовую песню от своего друга Уильяма Гарретта и переработала ее для The Marvelettes (предстояло прослушивание у продюсера фирмы Motown Берри Горди). После этого прослушивания Доббинс была заменена на другую вокалистку, а дальнейшей переработкой песни Горди поручил заняться соавторам, с которыми уже сотрудничал, - Брайану Холланду и Роберту Бэйтмэну. В финале к ним присоединился Фредди Гормэн, еще один соавтор Холланда. На сингле авторами были указаны Доббинс, Гарретт и Брайанберт (псевдоним БРАЙАНа Холланда и РоБЕРТа Бэйтмэна). Главная солистка The Marvelettes Глэдис Хортон пела о надежде получить у почтальона письмо от своего бойфренда, что легко было изменить для мужского исполнения (girlfriend вместо boyfriend, girl of mine вместо boy of mine). «Битлз» включили песню в свой репертуар в 1962 году и постоянно исполняли в клубе Cavern. Утром 30 июля музыканты сделали девять дублей, и этого оказалось достаточно. Норман Смит усилил песню двойным наложением вокала у Леннона в большей ее части. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, гармонический вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, гармонический вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. Сторона B. 1. Roll Over Beethoven. thumb|left|335 px Кавер-версия хита Чака Берри, выпущенного на сингле в мае 1956 года и занявшей 29 место в чартах журнала «Биллборд». Поэт Рок-н-ролла сочинил гимн музыкальной революции («Перевернись, Бетховен, и расскажи Чайковскому новости»). В этом гимне имелись прямые намеки на Early in the Morning Луиса Джордана и Blue Suede Shoes Карла Перкинса. Строка Hey Diddle Diddle, заимствованная из английского сборника анонимных стихов для детей Nursery Rhymes, - это обращение к знаменитому автору-исполнителю рок-н-роллов и блюзов Бо Диддли. Песню исполняли еще The Quarrymen, начиная с 1957 года. До 1961 года ее пел Леннон, а затем начал петь Харрисон. Roll Over Beethoven была записана 30 июля (музыканты сделали пять дублей). Затем были добавлены финальный аккорд и хлопанье в ладоши. Окончательный вариант (с двойным наложением вокала у Харрисона) Норман Смит подготовил 21 августа. Джордж Харрисон, вокал, лидер-гитара, хлопанье ладонями. Джон Леннон, ритм-гитара, хлопанье ладонями. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, хлопанье ладонями. Ринго Старр, барабаны, хлопанье ладонями. 2. Hold Me Tight. thumb|left|335 px Песня Пола Маккартни, написанная им в 1961 году и с тех пор исполнявшаяся «Битлз» на концертах. Музыканты планировали включить ее в первый альбом и 11 февраля 1963 года сделали тринадцать дублей. Эти записи были уничтожены. Через семь месяцев, 12 сентября, «Битлз» предприняли вторую попытку. Они сделали девять дублей; окончательный вариант был подготовлен 30 сентября на основе шестого и девятого. Неоднократно отмечалось, что вокал Маккартни (как, впрочем, и бэк-вокал Леннона с Харрисоном) не попали в тональность, но, поскольку ничего подобного не было ни до, ни после этого, можно предположить оригинальный эксперимент Джорджа Мартина в области атональной музыки. Известно, что вокальная часть была ускорена Норманом Смитом и поднята на полтона выше, чего явно не произошло с инструментальной. При понимании этого песня начинает восприниматься совершенно иначе, хотя, конечно, второй подобный эксперимент на альбоме был бы лишним. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара, хлопанье ладонями. Джон Леннон, ритм-гитара, бэк-вокал, хлопанье ладонями. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал, хлопанье ладонями. Ринго Старр, ударные, хлопанье ладонями. 3. You’ve Really Got a Hold on Me. thumb|left|335 px Кавер-версия песни Смоки Робинсона, которую тот записал вместе со своей группой The Miracles на стороне В сингла в ноябре 1962 года. Через пять лет после записи «Битлз» Робинсон сказал в интервью, что ему нравится эта кавер-версия. О сильном увлечении Леннона творчеством Смоки Робинсона уже говорилось. Это была первая песня, которую «Битлз» записали для нового альбома 18 июля. Музыканты сделали семь дублей, из которых довели до конца четыре. Затем Норман Смит сделал четыре микса, для которых Леннон трижды спел слово baby и была также записана завершающая песню инструментальная кода. Окончательный вариант Смит подготовил на основе последнего дубля и двух последних миксов – 21 августа (моно) и 29 октября (стерео). Как и в песне Little Girl, в основном солирует Леннон, но подключается и Маккартни. При этом “hold me” они постоянно поют дуэтом. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. В записи принимал участие Джордж Мартин, фортепиано. 4. I Wanna Be Your Man. thumb|left|335 px Вопреки последующим утверждениям Маккартни о том, что песня была написана для Ринго Старра и только потом предложена «Роллинг Стоунз», Леннон и Мик Джеггер обрисовали ситуацию очень похоже и очень подробно. Леннон и Маккартни вместе с Брайаном Эпстейном и продюсером «Роллинг Стоунз» Эндрю Лугом Олдхэмом пришли в ричмондский клуб, где выступали «роллинги». У Маккартни уже был готов первый куплет. Он и Леннон сыграли «роллингам» эту мелодию, и те посчитали ее подходящей для своего стиля. После этого оба «битла» ушли в угол комнаты, где довольно быстро закончили песню (Леннону, вероятно, принадлежит мелодия припева). Джеггера и Кита Ричардса эта история вдохновила на сочинение собственных песен. 11 сентября 1963 года «Битлз» сами записали I Wanna Be Your Man, сделав шесть дублей. Норман Смит сделал двойное наложение вокала Ринго Старра в куплетах. В конце месяца, когда музыканты находились в отпуске, Джордж Мартин добавил партию электрооргана. Ринго Старр, вокал, барабаны, маракас. Джон Леннон, ритм-гитара, бэк-вокал. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, бэк-вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара. В записи принимал участие Джордж Мартин, электроорган «Хаммонд». thumb|left|335 px Еще до выхода альбома With the Beatles песня вышла на стороне А второго сингла «Роллинг Стоунз» и заняла 12 место в британских чартах. Группа сделала более мощную аранжировку, особенно украшенную игрой Брайана Джонса на слайд-гитаре, но еще важнее просто предпанковый вокал Джеггера. Однако I Wanna Be Your Man не вошла ни в один из номерных альбомов «Роллинг Стоунз», вошла только в две сборные пластинки, собрание Singles Collection: London Years на четырех LP и трех CD, в собрание GRRR! на четырех CD. 5. Devil in Her Heart. thumb|left|335 px Кавер-версия песни Ричарда Дрэпкина (Рики Ди), выпущенной детройтской группой The Donays под названием (There’s a) Devil in His Heart на сингле в августе 1962 года. Больше «Битлз» не исполняли песни женских групп. Музыканты записали Devil in Her Heart 18 июля, сделав шесть дублей. Норман Смит сделал двойное наложение вокала у Харрисона в большей части песни – прием, которым звукорежиссер неоднократно пользовался на втором альбоме. Джордж Харрисон, вокал, лидер-гитара. Джон Леннон, ритм-гитара, бэк-вокал. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные, маракас. 6. Not a Second Time. thumb|left|335 px Песня Джона Леннона. Музыкальный критик London Times Уильям Мэнн написал об эолических каденциях в ее финале (и сравнил с финалом «Песни Земли» Густава Малера). С этого, по воспоминаниям Леннона, «началось целое интеллектуальное обсуждение «Битлз». Это привело к тому, что группу начали слушать представители среднего класса. «Битлз» были более интеллектуальны», продолжал Леннон, «и в том числе потому вышли на этот уровень. Но основная притягательность «Битлз» была не в их интеллекте. Она была в их музыке». «Я до сих пор понятия не имею», признался он, «что такое эолические каденции. Это звучит, словно экзотические птицы». Not a Second Time была записана 11 сентября после пяти дублей. Затем отдельно записывалась партия фортепиано и делалось двойное наложение вокала у Леннона в припевах. Это была первая песня «Битлз», в записи которой не участвовал Джордж Харрисон. Джон Леннон, вокал, акустическая ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара. Ринго Старр, ударные. В записи принимал участие Джордж Мартин, фортепиано. 7. Money (That’s What I Want). thumb|left|335 px Кавер-версия песни Джэйми Брэдфорд и уже упоминавшегося продюсера фирмы Motown Берри Горди, записанная Барретом Стронгом в 1959 году. (Во второй альбом «Битлз» вошли три песни, выпущенные Motown). Эта песня заняла второе место в американских чартах ритм-энд-блюза и 23 место в поп-чартах. «Битлз» впервые записали ее 1 января 1962 года на фирме Decca. Для второго альбома Money была записана 18 июня после семи дублей. Партию фортепиано Джордж Мартин записывал 30 июля, сделав также семь дублей. Используя два последних, Норман Смит сделал 21 августа микс для моноварианта. 30 сентября Мартин снова записывал партию фортепиано – уже для стереоварианта. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, гармонический вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, гармонический вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. В записи принимал участие Джордж Мартин, фортепиано. Какого же успеха добились первые альбомы «Битлз»? Please Please Me вошел в британские чарты 6 апреля и находился там семьдесят недель. 11 мая он занял первое место, которое удерживал тридцать недель. В США альбом остался незамеченным и был переиздан 10 января 1964 года под названием Introducing The Beatles (без песен Please Please Me и Ask Me Why). Песня Twist and Shout вышла 2 марта того же года в США на сингле и заняла второе место в чартах Billboard. Альбом With The Beatles заменил альбом Please Please Me на первом месте в британских чартах и удерживал это место двадцать одну неделю. Всего же в чартах второй альбом «Битлз» находился пятьдесят одну неделю. ПРИЛОЖЕНИЕ. Синглы 1963 года, песни с которых не вошли в альбомы. From Me to You / Thank You Girl. Дата релиза – 11 апреля (Англия), 27 мая (США). Продюсер – Джордж Мартин. Звукорежиссер – Норман Смит. Сторона А. From Me to You. thumb|left|335 px Как вспоминал Леннон, он и Маккартни сочинили песню во время гастролей с Хелен Шапиро, в автобусе, ехавшем из Йорка в Шрусбери. Это позволяет определить дату – 28 февраля 1963 года. Леннон открыл журнал New Musical Express, чтобы посмотреть расположение их синглов в чартах. Потом они с Маккартни говорили об одном из писем, опубликованных в журнале. Такие письма размещались в разделе From You to Us. Это и вдохновило на название From Me to You, а также на желание написать песню с таким названием. Через год Пол Маккартни сокрушался, что песня не была сделана в тональности рэгтайма, однако допускал: они еще напишут «подобную старую макулатуру». Запись была сделана 5 марта, всего через пять дней после написания. Музыканты сделали семь дублей; затем была добавлена партия губной гармоники. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара, губная гармоника. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. Сторона В. Thank You Girl. thumb|left|335 px Песня (первоначально называвшаяся Thank You Little Girl) была также написана Ленноном и Маккартни совместно. Она была записана в один день с From Me to You после шести дублей. 17 марта Леннон дописал партию губной гармоники, сделав пятнадцать дублей. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара, губная гармоника. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара. Ринго Старр, ударные. Сингл вышел на первое место в чартах 4 мая, сменив кавер-версию песни Митча Мюррея How Do You Do It, выпущенную ливерпульской группой Jerry and The Pacemakers («Битлз» также записывали эту песню, но запись была отвергнута). На первом месте третий сингл «Битлз» находился семь недель, а всего в чартах – двадцать одну неделю. В США сингл не получил большого успеха, заняв 116 место в чартах журнала Billboard. Время битломании еще не наступило. She Loves You / I’ll Get You. Дата релиза – 23 августа (Англия), 16 сентября (США). Продюсер – Джордж Мартин. Звукорежиссер – Норман Смит. Сторона A. She Loves You. thumb|left|335 px Бо’льшая часть песни была написана 26 июня в номере отеля Turk (Ньюкасл) перед вторым концертом в местном зале Majestic Ballroom. Леннон вспоминал, что основная идея принадлежала Маккартни – вместо того, чтобы снова петь “I love you”, упомянуть третье лицо. Леннон также отметил детали совместного написания: «…он сочинял историю о ком-то, а я больше склонялся к тому, чтобы писать о себе». Песня была закончена на следующий день и записана 1 июля. В ней впервые прозвучало «йе-йе-йе», повторенное затем в открывающей второй альбом It Won’t Be Long. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные. Сторона В. I’ll Get You. thumb|left|335 px Еще одна совместная песня, написанная в доме Леннона на Менлав-авеню (там соавторы сочиняли песни редко, поскольку тетя Леннона Мими, у которой он жил, не одобряла их музыку). I’ll Get You была записана в один день с She Loves You. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара, губная гармоника. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара, хлопанье ладонями. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал, хлопанье ладонями. Ринго Старр, ударные, хлопанье ладонями. Сингл находился в британских чартах тридцать одну неделю, 14 сентября занял на четыре недели первое место, а 30 ноября снова возглавил хит-парад на две недели. За это время в Англии возникла битломания, сингл же стал первой «золотой пластинкой» группы. В США сингл получил успех только на следующий год – после переиздания и начала «британского вторжения». 21 марта 1964 года он на две недели занял в чартах Billboard первое место, уступив его затем новому синглу «Битлз». I Want to Hold Your Hand / This Boy. Дата релиза – 19 ноября (ФРГ), 29 ноября (Англия). Продюсер – Джордж Мартин. Звукорежиссер – Норман Смит. Сторона А. I Want to Hold Your Hand. thumb|left|335 px Песня была написана в лондонском доме родителей подруги Пола Маккартни Джейн Эшер, на Уимпол-стрит. Леннон вспоминал, как они сидели в подвале, играя на пианино, и как Маккартни нашел аккорд, позволивший им создать песню. «Битлз» записали I Want to Hold Your Hand 17 октября. Это была их первая песня, при записи которой использовалась четырехканальная технология (до этого использовалась двухканальная), и они сделали семнадцать дублей. Джон Леннон, вокал, ритм-гитара, хлопанье ладонями. Пол Маккартни, вокал, бас-гитара, хлопанье ладонями. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, хлопанье ладонями. Ринго Старр, ударные, хлопанье ладонями. Сторона В. This Boy. thumb|left|335 px Песня Джона Леннона. Она была записана в один день с I Want to Hold Your Hand. Норман Смит сделал не только двойное наложение вокала у Леннона (в большей части песни), но и двойное наложение бэк-вокала Маккартни с Харрисоном. Джон Леннон, вокал, акустическая гитара. Пол Маккартни, бас-гитара, бэк-вокал. Джордж Харрисон, лидер-гитара, бэк-вокал. Ринго Старр, ударные, хлопанье ладонями. Сингл вышел через неделю после второго альбома. 14 декабря он вытеснил с первого места предыдущий сингл группы и занимал это место пять недель, уступив разговорному рождественскому синглу «Битлз». Всего пятый сингл «Битлз» находился в британских чартах пятнадцать недель. В США 26 декабря вышел сингл с I Want to Hold Your Hand на стороне А и I Saw Her Standing There на стороне B. Это был первый чисто американский сингл группы, не являвшийся копией английского. За первые три дня было продано 750 тысяч экземпляров; в Нью-Йорке каждый час продавалось около 10 тысяч пластинок. 18 января началось пятнадцатинедельное пребывание сингла в американских чартах, где 1 февраля он занял первое место и оставался на нем семь недель, уступив синглу с песней She Loves You. Начался год мировой битломании. «Музыка разных направлений», № 4, 2014. См. Первые альбомы "Битлз" Категория:Музыка Категория:Публицистика